<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday Chocolates by Madoka_of_Hoshido</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380920">Happy Birthday Chocolates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoka_of_Hoshido/pseuds/Madoka_of_Hoshido'>Madoka_of_Hoshido</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate, Gen, Happy Birthday!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoka_of_Hoshido/pseuds/Madoka_of_Hoshido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's her birthday. And for Gaius it's natural to make her only the best of his best chocolates he has ever made in his entire life! But, knowing that they are so delicious, it's easier said than done...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday Chocolates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbungaius/gifts">sugarbungaius</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I WISH YOU A FANTASTIC BIRTHDAY NICO!!<br/>THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH A NICE FRIEND TO ME!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>This plays in an universe in which Nichol FINALLY is a unit in FE Heroes... :')</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mmmhhhh…That smells so <i>good</i>,” Gaius sighed, frustration clearly written on his face as he stirred the chocolate. “Nargh! Stay strong, Gaius…! Don’t forget you’re doing this for her.” </p>
<p>The chocolate was ready stirred and he put it down again, right next to the already finished pralines. There they stood, deliciously glowing like little brown gems and almost ready, only missing the icing on the cake. </p>
<p>Gaius eyed them intently with green longing eyes, nervously chewing on the stem of his lolli, or rather, the chewed stub that was left. </p>
<p>His legs trembled while his mouth watered, knowing how delicious these pralines would taste. How the crunchy chocolate shell would slowly melt on his tongue, tickling his taste buds with their sweet full-bodied aroma, before then the fluffy light filling poured out and slowly mixed with the chocolate…</p>
<p>Oh, how <i>delightful!</i></p>
<p>Okay, <i>one</i> tiny little chocolate could be forgiven. After all, he made such an effort for the present, a small reward was certainly appropriate. And she would certainly not be angry with him. Just a tiny--</p>
<p>“Don’t even think about it!”</p>
<p>“<i>GAH!</i>”</p>
<p>Shocked, Gaius spun around, and he looked into the cyan eyes of a somber-looking man. And at the same time as he was able to identify the intruder, he turned away with a groan.</p>
<p>“For Naga's sake, do you want to give me a heart attack?!”</p>
<p>The other man was Nichol, a malig knight from the kingdom of Nohr, gloomy, apathetic and almost always in a bad mood... and absolutely no friend of fun. This guy had such an ill-tempered look; in comparison, even this grumpy red ninja seemed cute.</p>
<p>But then Gaius stumbled; something caught his eye during the brief glance, and slowly he turned around. When he looked at the man in front of him again, he had to stifle his laughter, not really successful (not that he really cared).</p>
<p>"H-have you done this yourself?" the thief smirked, pointing to a large round box in the other man's hands; a yellow box.... with a huge pink ribbon on top. </p>
<p>On the left side of the ribbon were written the words “Happy Birthday Nico” and on the right side… the big face of a cute smiling frog.</p>
<p>The idea of this man, of all people, sitting down with scissors and construction paper to make a cute pink ribbon for a lady was just…</p>
<p>“<i>Pffff!</i> Was it fun to paint the froggy? How adorable! Do you do something cute like this often? Is this a secret fetish of yours to make cuddly stuff?” </p>
<p>“So much for gratitude that I help you,” said the man emotionlessly without responding to the snide remark and put the box down next to the chocolates on the work surface. “Today's youth... And don't think I don't see your fingers moving to the chocolates!”</p>
<p>“Hey! <i>I</i> am the pastry chef here, so I'm entitled to quality control too.”</p>
<p>“Yes, kiddo. <i>One</i>. Do not think that I do not see that there are already five ones missing,” the malig knight admonished, glancing at some fine chocolaty rings on the plate; a clear indication of a missing praline.</p>
<p>Nichol was shaking his head. "If you keep this up, there won't be any chocolates left to even half-fill the box."</p>
<p>"Hey! Who told you to make the box this big?"</p>
<p>"Beg pardon?! <i>You?</i> Yesterday? <i>You</i> came up to me and said, and I quote, ‘make me a HUGE box while I make the chocolates! I want it to be as big as my love to her; enough room for the best chocolates I've ever made! And make it as cute as her, get it? It better be cute! And with a big frog! Don't you dare forget the frog!’” </p>
<p>On a nearby chair, the nohrian settled down, exhausted. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't let a brat like you order me around like that..."</p>
<p>To this, Gaius only replied with an annoyed grumble and turned back to his chocolates; they still needed to be decorated. The only good thing was that this little conversation drove away his craving for sweets for the time being.</p>
<p>How on earth did it actually come about that he is now working with this guy of all people? An almost nameless nohrian, who seemed to have no past, and if you asked Nichol about it, he answered nothing, if he didn't even become aggressive.</p>
<p>He was violent, arrogant, tacitum and interested in nothing but himself. And now he, of all people, made a cute box with a pink ribbon for someone else's sweetheart?</p>
<p>(Gaius forgot that it was Princess Elise who gave him the idea, after she received a cute birthday box with a giant origami teddy from Nichol last year.)</p>
<p>Gaius didn't dare to ask why Nichol was so skilled with such stuff; basically, he didn't care at all as long he had pretty packaging for the chocolates.</p>
<p>These… delicious smelling chocolates… </p>
<p>“Ngh....!”</p>
<p>“Here, take one,” he heard Nichol from behind, and at the same moment he saw a can with white pastilles in front of his nose. “They’ll help, but before you--”</p>
<p>“You have bonbons?!” Gaius exclaimed with joy, picked up one and put it immediately in his mouth. “Thanks, man! You’re cool-- <i>HRCHGH!!</i>”</p>
<p>As soon as the white substance touched his tongue, the young man sank to his knees, choking. He immediately spat it out, but an unbearably pungent but fresh taste remained in his mouth that seemed to numb his tongue.</p>
<p>Nichol was still standing next to him, his brow furrowed while he put one of these pastilles in his mouth.</p>
<p>"Fantastic idea, just putting an unknown substance in your mouth like that," he said with the 'candy' on his tongue. "If it had been poison, you’d be dying now.”</p>
<p>"I <i>am</i> dying right now!" gasped Gaius still kneeling the floor, trying to get on his feet again. "What, by the fucking gods, have you given me?!"</p>
<p>"If you’d have waited even two seconds to let me finish my sentence, I could've told ya that these are my homemade and NOT sweet mints, and that they’re really strong.”</p>
<p>“Mints?!” Gaius gasped. “These are not mints! I know what mints taste like,nobody makes better mints than me, and by the gods these <i>things</i> are no mints!”</p>
<p>“What the fuck is your problem with my mints?!” the nohrian snapped back. “Just because they’re not dripping with sugar?!” He was undoubtedly, and that really surprised the thief, offended in his honor.</p>
<p>
  <i>Honor? Nichol and honor?!</i>
</p>
<p>“This is an old family recipe that my great-great grandfather learned from his father when he was a young child!”</p>
<p>“Has your family no taste? They’re awful! Mints must be sweet!”</p>
<p>“What was that about no taste?!”</p>
<p>“Oh! SHUT THE FUCK UP!” roared a third voice in the kitchen.</p>
<p>Both men turned around and saw Narcian, one of the three wyvern generals of Bern; his eyes wide with rage. </p>
<p>“Seriously?! How pathetic are you to be fighting over fucking <i>candy!</i> You sorry excuse of a--”</p>
<p>Then his eyes caught sight of the box on the table, before they also spied the chocolates; the anger in the man’s face gave way to mockery. </p>
<p>“Is <i>this</i> what you want to give her?” Narcian laughed. “Chocolates? How uninspiring and boring.”</p>
<p>“Boring?! <i>My</i> chocolates?!”</p>
<p>
  <i>Okay, this means war!</i>
</p>
<p>In a split second, Gaius stood in front of the blonde man, grabbed him by the collar and yelled right into his face, “My chocolates are the best chocolates that exist in this damn world. She loves them because they are delicious and because I made them, with all my love and dedication! And what about you?! I don’t see anything <i>you</i> have made for her!”</p>
<p>"Oh please." Narcian laughed smugly, fending off the hand on his collar like annoying vermin. “What are your little chocolate drops compared to what I can give her?”</p>
<p>“Which would be <i>what</i>, exactly?”</p>
<p>Smirking, the wyvern rider wiped his blond lock from his face. “<i>Me</i> of course. She has the inestimable honor of basking in my light and enjoying my sublime presence.” </p>
<p>With the hands on his hips Narcian bent over to Gaius. “How can a little runt like you, fighting with a puny dagger, with your little chocolate drops against all of <i>that</i>, please?”</p>
<p>“I made them by myself,” Gaius replied unfazed. “For her and her alone. She loves them and I know that. I give her something she loves.” Then he stepped closer. “And by the way! I might use a dagger most of the time here, but I am also quite skilled with swords. Sword beats axes; I win!”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?!” Narcian didn't put up with that and rammed the thief with his chest out. “Don’t forget that I also have <i>unsurpassable</i> skills with lances! So, <i>I</i> win, little brat!”</p>
<p>“Do I have to remind you that I also have a bow?”</p>
<p>With that, Narcian's self-absorbed grin fell like the blade of a guillotine. The corners of his mouth twitched; he obviously wanted to counter with a quick-witted quip.</p>
<p>Finally, he quickly turned his back on the young man. "What primitive prattle of the lowly dolt. I will not dignify that with any reply." And he just walked away, mumbling some curses.</p>
<p>Gaius just shaked his head with a wide grin. “What a jerk.” However, when his gaze happened to wander to a window and he noticed the sun…</p>
<p>“Holy fuck! This late already?!”</p>
<p>...he raced back to his chocolates in panic.</p>
<p>“Fuckfuckfuckfuck! Why is it already so late? She comes back soon and I’m not done yet! You there!” He pointed at Nichol who was sitting on the chair again, reading a cookbook. “You must help me!”</p>
<p>“The hell I will,” Nichol replied without even looking up. “First you make fun of my box and then of my mints, and now you want my help? Forget it, kiddo.”</p>
<p>“Argh c’mon! I need your help! Without two more hands to help me, I’ll never finish in time!”</p>
<p>“Fuck you.”</p>
<p>“Nico will send you home to Nohr if she finds out that you refuse to help me in need.”</p>
<p>“I suggest a fruity filling for the chocolates.” Nichol said suddenly while standing up. “Light, fluffy and refreshing. What’s her favorite fruit?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>****</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Carefully Gaius straightened the pink ribbon, then it’s finally done; proudly he stepped back.</p>
<p>“It’s finally done. This will be the best birthday present I’ve ever made for her.”</p>
<p>Then he turned around to the man without whose help he’d never have made it in time. Said man who’s sitting back in his chair again, apathetic as always as if he had not been making chocolates for Gaius in a piecework until just now, and that although, if the rumors are true, he can't even stand chocolate.</p>
<p>“Hey, uhm…” the thief started. “Th-thanks for help, man. That was cool. And your fruity cream is awesome! I could hardly contain myself when this fantastic smell crept into my nose.”</p>
<p>“That’s why I had to tie you to the chair,” the nohrian replied cold.</p>
<p>“Yeah haha…uhm… S-sorry ‘bout that.” Then he sighed. “And… sorry for mocking your mints.”</p>
<p>“Forget it and bring her your box. She’s waiting.”</p>
<p>Gaius didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the box and went to the door. Then, however, he paused. Once again he turned to Nichol.</p>
<p>“Y’know…” he started. “Without you, I would’ve been screwed. You should come with me so we can give her the box together.”</p>
<p>With that, he had Nichol's full attention; the nohrian looked at him as if Gaius had just tried to convince him that their world was just a video game for the amusement of others.</p>
<p>“Have you lost your fucking mind?!”</p>
<p>“I’m serious. You made the box, you helped me make the chocolates, and most of all, you stopped me every time I wanted to steal one for myself. You helped me all the time. It would be kind of lousy if I took all the credit alone.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care about any credit, kiddo.” he responded cold. “Besides, you blackmailed me, you little brat!”</p>
<p>Sighing, Gaius turned away. "If you say so. But don't worry, I'll let Nico know that you helped me. She won't hesitate to thank you. I'm sure she'll hug you out of gratitude, maybe in public where everyone can see you."</p>
<p>“Gods! FINE!!” Nichol stood up. “I’ll come with you! But most of all to make sure that ALL the chocolates really survive their journey to her!”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>****</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>“Okay, Nichol. Here we are. Let’s go! <i>Happy Birth</i>--”</p>
<p>“Gaius… Why is the box open?!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's an artwork to this cute story, made by @Natendo_art (twitter), here's the link to the tweet<br/>https://twitter.com/natendo_art/status/1360287608623005700?s=19<br/>Thank you so much, Natento, for making this adorable art for us ^^</p>
<p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICO</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>